<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【门将花】陈列式 by SpadeJack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063127">【门将花】陈列式</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack'>SpadeJack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原梗：想看狮子和森和诺伊尔轮伊万，逼问他谁是他最爱的守门员<br/>总之这个版本的门将collection是经过我的理解&amp;审美亿点加工后的产物。<br/>WARNING：魅魔设定，双性描写注意，同时客观存在好多糟糕物……<br/>但这或许并不是一篇雷文，至少不是通常意义上的那种:D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivan Rakitić/Jasper Cillessen, Ivan Rakitić/Manuel Neuer, Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen, Ivan Rakitić/goalkeepers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【门将花】陈列式</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/gifts">XavIniesta685</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一些事情需要后来回忆才能串连在一起，比如西莱森刚来巴萨时，德国人正好受伤，他做了几场的首发门将，以及，队内的金发中场跟他说“拜托帮我一个忙”时，特尔施特根投射来的复杂目光。</p><p>荷兰门将能看出来自己不是第一个探索伊万身上奥秘的人。应该也不是最后一个。关于这点，当他和伊万相处得更久了，其本人也不介意跟他聊的多一些。“我刚来西班牙不久后就被这种东西缠上了。”伊万领着门将的大手滑过下腹部的绮丽淫纹，“当它像这个样子，变得滚烫、发光，就代表我的下面已经准备好了。”</p><p>西莱森认为，没有谁能在第一次摸到伊万下身时不感到惊异。可能正因为这花穴是只有发情时才会显现于大腿之间、专为采集精液而准备的神秘容器，所以它还未经多少宠爱，便湿漉漉地泛滥汁液；是永远炽热又殷切的温柔乡，馋着别的男人大举进犯。</p><p>如果不满足这淫穴的需求，那么附身的魔物就会用无法疏解的欲望折磨他、渐渐夺走他的理智，让伊万去随便哪个男人身下，直到喂饱为止。得到教训后，他学会了第一时间主动狩猎——至少这个时候他的身体还算由自己掌控。经常满西班牙、满欧洲地比赛，找身边的队友们解决是比较方便的。被附身倒也有个好处，就是，出于某种魔力的吸引，从未有人拒绝过他。</p><p>在塞维的时候，他这个队长可以娴熟地行驶一些职位之便——但同时也算作负起了帮助大家释放压力的责任，不是吗？不过改换门庭之后，作为豪门一年级新生的他还是先把这些旧嗜好藏了藏。需要男人的时候，就，先看看比赛的对手里有没有一两个可爱的目标……</p><p>可能当时队内已经有人发现了自己这种行径也不好说。</p><p>“我记得我在阿贾克斯跟你们交过手，接连的两回合呢，我们之中是谁那么幸运，那么早就品尝到你了？”</p><p>“没、我记得没有，嗯。”</p><p>“我想也是，毕竟你似乎总是优先选择门将，比如我这样的。那个时候是我哪里不合你的心意吗？”</p><p>“不是，呜，贾斯帕你一直棒极了，但我又、我又不是每时每刻都在发情嘛……”</p><p>说这话的时候，克罗地亚人眼角红红盈着水汽，但下身又咬得死死的，迎着西莱森的撞击主动扭着屁股。反正就是很没说服力。</p><p>“那你是什么时候开始才只睡门将呢？”荷兰人又问道。他扣住伊万的手，内射在了花穴里，如后者最最渴望的那般。被填满的一方也在痉挛中达到高潮，前端吐出稀薄的液体——附身之后他就再也无法单纯靠着阴茎的刺激得到满足了。</p><p>如同贾斯帕留恋地埋在他体内好一会儿一样，他的大脑也喜欢花点时间来回味方才性事的余韵。他想了想，说：“好像就是15年吧。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“顺势而为吧……我也不知道。”</p><p>或许是有什么人，让你潜意识里这样选择。西莱森指出。</p><p>但15年，15年，太多经历，太多美好的事了。比如慕尼黑，这个倒是能在三百六十五个夜晚中排到前列。首回合的他在赛后更多是叙旧与试探，等到次回合的局面，拉基蒂奇才终于鼓起勇气，对那个人说一些很久之前就妄想过的话。</p><p>相比曾经那个动了心、却又无从竞争的年轻人，如今的他早已改头换面，甚至成为叫人无法拒绝的异端。</p><p>是完全的胜利之夜。</p><p>在酒店门口集合回巴塞罗那，他归队得匆忙了一些，愉悦的表情可能也没藏好，导致这次肯定是有人注意到了。</p><p>毕竟马克来去飞机、大巴就坐在他身边。“你有哪里不舒服吗？”另一个、跟他现在同处红蓝阵线的德国门将关切地问。伊万返程时一直并紧双腿的坐姿让他感到有些奇怪，但他完全无法联想到究竟是怎样的缘由令对方这么做。</p><p>金发中场摇摇头。不过他还说：“马克，我需要你帮我一个忙。”</p><p>他终于对身边人下手了。</p><p>把马克领回家，外面穿的衣裤脱下撇到一边，口袋里的iPhone叫年轻人拿着，到这里还算正常；然后，卧室，褪去更多的布料。内裤被脱下时特尔施特根不禁惊呼——几小时前的性爱未来得及做清理，直接提上的后果就是致使它沾着狼藉一片。当然，被内裤包裹的隐私处更是糟糕得一塌糊涂。“镜头对准这里，最好能把这整个区域都照到……我的脸也要吧……你觉得光线怎么样，有没有点暗？”拉基蒂奇就像在他们训练前后更衣那般，豪不介意地展示裸体——也不对，现在敞开双腿的样子可能还带点他故意为之的淫荡——他略过挺翘的肉柱，红肿的花唇，手指伸进后穴，里面有他珍重收下的精液，随着其清理的动作流淌出来。</p><p>这种情况下，负责拍摄的手掌很难保持平稳，即使特尔施特根是个好门将。“拍好了。”他对伊万说，并不自觉地咽了一口口水。</p><p>“嗯，点WhatsApp，帮我把这张纪念照发给曼努埃尔·诺伊尔。你肯定认识他吧。”</p><p>伊万的下身怎么变成这个样子？纪念照是什么意思？为什么要发给他？一连串的疑问震撼着巴萨一号的心，他无法冷静，手指不知所措地划着屏幕，浏览联系人姓名。首字母M，接着a……他错发给了一个姓氏结尾为n的德国人。</p><p>“完成了。”马克也说不清自己为什么要这么复命，只知火速关掉App。心脏狂跳，脸红一路烧到耳朵尖，这肯定不是单纯因为他刚向伊万撒了个小谎。“所以你……”他试图寻找一些文雅的词汇来形容眼前的盛景，“你和他，是，睡了？”</p><p>“不算是。”照顾完一处，拉基蒂奇就在马克仿佛要烧起来的目光下，又将手指移到濡湿欲穴，撑开粉红的蚌肉，抽插着扩张，“时间仓促，嗯，啊嗯，我们事实上没做成……”</p><p>否则，我为何依旧倍受这欲壑的折磨？</p><p>车后座的空间始终是狭窄了一些，又近乎于半开放，这使得伊万有充足的理由将自己紧紧地嵌入曼努的怀抱。但克罗地亚人遇到了一点困难：他的淫纹才刚刚显现出浅浅的红痕，对应那花穴也有待发育，极窄的一条缝隙勉强能够门将的一根手指艰难游弋。至于吃进沙矿旧友胯下的大家伙？那简直不敢想象。</p><p>伊万有些沮丧，他实在不想因为自己的问题而败坏了他重要的人的兴致。我早已不是那个初登五大联赛的愣头青了，想想，在它准备之前我现在还有很多的手段取悦曼努。就在他苦恼地不知下一步该怎么办时，诺伊尔建议道，将他完全交给自己就好，</p><p>“放松。”</p><p>背过身，视野范围内失去对方，令拉基蒂奇有一丝丝紧张。他不解，所以更期待曼努到底会做什么。触觉在黑暗中成为最灵敏的一种五感，他意识到应该是男人的中指卡在了他那两瓣唇肉窄缝当中，配合着左右的手指，外阴处的嫩肉被牢牢挟持，随后是方向杂乱无章的一通大力拉扯。</p><p>拉基蒂奇感觉疼。如果必需忍过这等蹂躏才有助于性事的继续，那他倒也不是不可以忍耐。相信车子的隔音吧，他逐渐放弃了绷紧嘴巴以掩饰吃痛的呻吟。当他以为自己渐渐习惯了粗暴的开拓手法时，他的后穴突然挨上诺伊尔淋上润滑后冷落许久的肉棒，并且是毫不留情地一捅到底。</p><p>“啊！”</p><p>是惊吓，也是前列腺被狠狠碾过的意外之欢愉。但这个感觉不太对，“你的精液，很宝贵的……不能浪费在那里。”他哀求道。“好，换一个。”然而，诺伊尔并不会像他说的这般轻易地让出主导权，至少，他不会让伊万完全如愿。德国人只是将自己沾满了蜜汁的手探向更前，圈住小伊万的茎身快速撸动。后边也开始了一下一下的挺动。前后都有剧烈的快感围追堵截，铃口处涨到不行，但他现在的体质偏偏就是射不出；与此同时，那最关键的位置又得不到它该有的疼爱。“不对、不对！”他摇着头，痛的爽的，所有流出来的眼泪，糊了满脸。</p><p>可惜在这个体位，他可怜巴巴的模样同样无法收入曼努的眼帘，只有他自己都体察不到有多么娇嗔的声音能传入人耳——否则后者还可能稍微心软一点。“哪里不对？那么，全部就由你自己来肏自己吧，全部。”重音。善解人意的克国中场瞬间就理解了对方期待的是什么。拒绝的权利其实从来都在拉基蒂奇的手中，但全然投入、全然忘我地被支配被征服，这可是得之不易的幸福体验。在这种幸福的光晕笼罩下，他颤抖地撑起身子，自己扭动腰肢；两只手分别爱抚着男女两套性器，尽管这么做仅仅能给他身子带给更多甜蜜的负担……</p><p>直到那闹钟响。不是灰姑娘也不是南瓜车，但仓促结束双人舞被送回他这个巴萨四号应该在的地方，这种情况本质是近似的。</p><p>简单复述完了。马克皱着眉头，那个意思是：可他都射在你里面了，这还算没做？“不，还不够。”伊万伏在又一具年轻、富有能量的美味躯体上“所以我恳求你帮个忙，马克。我需要做到我认为的‘完成’。”</p><p>既然你都愿意地跟我到家里来了，对吧？</p><p>根本无处可藏，马克的裆部早已支起帐篷。拉基蒂奇可以想象里面的宝贝兴许已经硬到发疼，而这样的绮想激起他忍耐了一路的渴望指数倍增长。但似乎，他今夜的目标还太过青涩，点头，答应，接着就忘了动作。可能是现在这个状态，连该从哪里上手做那些令人舒服的事儿，都很晕头转向。对此，伊万笑了：“没关系，我可以好好教你，所有的都教给你，让你成为被我用起来最舒服的一个……</p><p>“你会只属于我。”</p><p> </p><p>后来拉基蒂奇也反思，可能就是这最初的失言，埋下了未来的祸患。“你也能感觉到吧？马克好像把我和他的关系理解得……过分认真了一些。”</p><p>“你应该和他说清楚。他啊，大概需要谈一场真正的恋爱。”</p><p>“我看也是嘛！他值得一个对他也很认真的恋人，然后吧……唉，不过这样也有点可惜了。”后半句越来越小声，还有一部分心意干脆被吞进了肚子里：那样的话，我就根本不适合再邀约你了呢。</p><p>“如果你觉得不好开口，那我可以帮你给他点提示，先铺垫一下。”</p><p>似乎意识到今晚的主角有点被其冷落，拉基蒂奇立马恢复了他那热情的款待者立场，作为补偿。“你真善良，贾斯帕。”他双手揽住荷兰门将的脖子，膜拜状地亲吻他的喉结、他脸上有些锋利的胡渣，最后才如怯懦的信徒一般，满怀感激地迎接主教本人的赐吻。</p><p>不过在主教先生眼里信徒或许并不是那么纯良。忽略掉不安分游走于自己腰间，再向下，隔着衣物勾引勃起处的那些手头小动作，亦是能得出如此评价：“所有人在你眼里都是最棒的吧？”</p><p>“才不，马克就不喜欢我提别人。”克罗地亚人不打算再装矜持，拉开裤链，解放出那根能将他从欲潮中拯救的宝物，“要我说，他应该再进化一下，最好他有本事让我爽到完全想不起来别的鸡巴。”他说着这种下流话。而他现在就跪在别人的性器前，小心地托着，用脸颊崇敬地蹭了蹭。浓重的雄性气息冲进鼻腔，使他的神情开始迷醉。</p><p>没有一个男人骨子里不具有点征服欲，而此等香艳的画面，就是对此最好的取悦。“你别欺负他太狠了。”西莱森劝道。这时候还能顾及其他，也是荷兰本性真的善良了。不过话刚出口，贾斯帕就觉得这内容听起来好生耳熟。好像去年欧国联就说过。地点则是阿姆斯特丹，伊万拜访的贾斯帕。</p><p>荷兰人在国家队集合的酒店下层格外开了房间，克罗地亚人则准备好了自己的一切。此前的一段时间，后者养伤的膝盖不适合动作激烈。结果当然是，饿了。即便这样，再怎么怀着迫不及待的心情，慢条斯理地拆开一切依旧是乐趣的组成部分。正因如此，他没有忽略贾斯帕衣兜里保持通话的手机。</p><p>是马克。</p><p>“哦，他还没挂断啊。”在给伊万开门前，西莱森向他透露了接下来会在哪里和谁见面。</p><p>“无意的？”</p><p>“有意又怎样。”荷兰一门指出伊万特意在这个时候赶到阿姆斯特丹，肯定还有特别想见的人。</p><p>伊万说，选这里是弥补他还为阿贾克斯效力时的未竟之事。花言巧语。贾斯珀懒得戳破他，或者说，直接用行动来击碎这位中场的防御更好。</p><p>第一步还只是使用手指。门将的共同优点之一，他们的手指又长又灵活，那些指腹上的老茧同样会成为恰到好处的刺激。伊万趴在贾斯珀肩膀上哼哼唧唧，但开着免提的电话那一端，他能听到的只有沉默。<br/>很难不去好奇那一位正带着何种心情、何种表情。</p><p>玩性大发。拉基蒂奇就像某种直播服务那般，描述着当前荷兰人如何一点点开拓自己，一点点进入。他没忘记自己经常在记者面前卖弄的修辞技巧：“你料理过什么甜点，蛋糕？甜饼？啊啊，反正我猜你也没试过这么做，对着刚刚烤熟的布丁发泄。有人摸了摸它可爱的外廓，然后用手指插进去，瓤心更是温暖甜腻地吓人，简直叫人陷、陷进去。呜，布丁可受不了这样从内里搅动起来。或许美食家是觉得那里缺点奶油的馅儿？”“……不可能，你休想叫我给你翻译一个字！”似乎电话那头终于有人用德语说了点什么，不过伊万并没有听清。</p><p>尽管荷兰门将本身不讨厌伊万坦诚地告诉自己，怎样做才能让他更觉快乐，但这终究是一种三心二意，应该纠正。西莱森换了更粗的那一杆凶器来对付身下人，叫这甜言蜜语的东欧布丁感受下怎样才是完全的碾坏。花穴的媚肉被撑开，紧贴着阳具，简直就像是专属飞机杯的形状。对于被附身的男人来说，向来不存在寻找敏感点的问题，他后天得来的名器，仿佛特化过的，内壁的每一寸都在寻欢作乐方面才华横溢。放在眼下，便是全盘接纳着贾斯帕的袭击，幸福地战栗。</p><p>快感挤占了大脑的其它功能区，一不留神，手机从拉基蒂奇的掌中滑落，跌进床褥不知哪里。也分不出心思找了，他的双腿缠上西莱森的腰，全心全意地投入这场性爱。这样才乖。乖孩子会得到他的奖励。随着最后几下异常疯狂的挺动，一股浓精浇灌在花穴的深处。渴了好久的下身终于尝到了此等珍味，拉基蒂奇亦分享着贾斯帕抵达的天堂。</p><p>荷兰门将需要一点休息，让他从不应期中恢复过来。窝在他怀里的人也重重地喘着气，但贾斯帕深知，这种情况的伊万其实精神抖擞，随时都可以开启下一场酣战，被送往持续不断的高潮之上。正好，一阵急促的敲门声回应了他早前（替某个自己故意不开口的人出面）的邀约。西莱森拍了拍表情仍旧茫然且快乐的那一位的屁股，哄他去开门。伊万也没有想套件衣服之类的，就这么不着寸缕地走到玄关。猫眼中确认来者，两个，他笑着打开了门，用这样的一个场面迎接：交合的气味浓郁得很，混乱的稠液有部分挂在大腿根部，还有一部分淋漓了他走过来的一路。</p><p>什么都不必解释了。</p><p>特尔施特根占据了花穴的位置，诺伊尔选定了嘴巴。曼努埃尔的硕大在克罗地亚人的口腔中抽插了几回合，便停下了。“为什么你又不好好吸了呢，伊万？动动你的舌头，你今天的发挥实在有够敷衍。”他捏着金发中场的下巴，抬起，逼对方直视自己的眼睛。伊万的睫毛颤颤，双目失神地聚焦于遥远的地方，未被堵住的喉咙发出断断续续的声音，证明他被肏到正爽。</p><p>……嗯？我应该有收好牙齿，有尽可能多的含住。</p><p>“不要把责任推给身后的律动！”诺伊尔斥责道，“我很清楚，比这个样子的你都清楚，你这么对我主要是想把精液留给下面的小嘴品尝。呵呵，如果你这么期待的话，不妨……”</p><p>他看向另一位德国门将。特尔施特根对他比的口型言简意赅；“滚。”</p><p>“交涉失败，看来有的人不懂得礼让，或者分享——我还想看看你的极限水准够不够同时吞吃两根，这真是，太令人遗憾了。”诺伊尔特意凑在拉基蒂奇的耳边说道。淫荡想法一旦灌输进脑，即便没有发生，也够迷乱的男人为这臆想而兴奋更多。紧接着，曼努埃尔还有他的第二道指令：“夹射他，伊万。”让他赶紧腾出位置。既然你的花穴更需要我。</p><p>没有哪次，拉基蒂奇能够成功拒绝他的这位旧友。但这其实很难，多出一套性器的男人也是首次被这样要求，只好不得要领地收缩下身的肌肉群。然而马克，对待他的方式始终是不急不缓，似乎还能稳守精关很久。他总是不顾挽留地抽离那又吸又裹的软肉，并且在将将滑出边缘之前，更加毫不留情地重新捅入。</p><p>这个时候，等待中的诺伊尔双手还在不安分地偷袭拉基蒂奇的乳头，不一会儿那可怜的肉粒便被挤得充血、红肿。疼，但可能因为被支配而获得更加刺激的忘我体验，一直是与曼努做爱的标配。克罗地亚人扭了扭身子，但他的腰还掐在马克手里呢，能往哪处逃？“我、我不知道该怎样做……”最终，伊万只能败下阵来，“我会给你好好口的，求求你饶了我吧。”“行，我再给你一个机会。这么多双眼睛看着你呢，不要让我失望啊。”曼努鼓励式地揉了揉他的脑袋。</p><p>克罗地亚人将一部分碎发顺到耳后，调整姿势，先是舌尖小心地蹭过马眼，然后旋着圈儿，将最敏感的柱头部分衔进嘴里，用自己的双唇围着冠状沟按摩。这方面的技巧本来对他寻觅男人与其做爱的目的没有什么意义，奈何总是有人向他要求更丰富的前戏。因此，过往的经验里，拉基蒂奇也揣摩着男人们的享受表情，总结了最有效的那么几招。他热吻了有那么一回儿，便吸着肉棒向更深处挑战，直至感觉到诺伊尔的顶端已经抵住他的喉咙。甚至不需要对方挺动腰部做些，他自己便合着身后的节奏，前后摆动头部。他故意发出那种啧啧作响的口水声，表现他的确吃得足够津津有味。努力服侍着的间隙，伊万偶尔才会抬头望向曼努，确定没有再惹起德国门将的怒气。他不敢擅自停下来，甚至在马克已然释放后也是。</p><p>不管从哪个角度讲，诺伊尔都是今日到场的门将中最先拥有了拉基蒂奇的。这点事实再与他本人的气质相结合，就变成一种，散发着一切都很理所当然的掌控之势。占据是从始至终的，不存在多那一分的争取——特尔施特根也是他的床伴啊，哦；也不存在少他一分的退让——荷兰的那个西莱森也是他的床伴啊，哦，“你要打车去他们酒店的话，我也一起。”</p><p>伊万是我很不错的兄弟，有什么是不可以的呢？</p><p>而且和他约炮的体验确实可以评个高分。他跟自己的小竹马说，来，让我们进入正题。远赴西甲，赢得了全部荣誉的金发中场扶着他的阳具坐了下去，而这个时候，另有一个男人从后边环住了拉基蒂奇。“难得的交手，幸会。”西莱森讲。他所在的位置更适合从后穴来干那个把他们这些门将聚在一起的男人。主场之利应该是我的才对……算了，能上场就是好的。一瞬间，他的脑中划过上述想法。</p><p>汁液或许是少了点，但好在内里都是一样的温暖与紧致。前后相搏，正可谓是荷德大战预演。 “伊万你会预测比分吗？”贾斯帕的牙齿戏弄着伊万的耳朵尖尖。体会了他的用意，诺伊尔也问：“你觉得我们谁能零封呢？”德国人啃着拉基蒂奇的锁骨，留下娇艳的痕迹。床上的诨话并不需要多精准的答案，借着被提问者的犹豫，宣示能力、施以惩罚，就是它最大的趣味所在。“你们都很棒！都很棒！”伊万尖叫着，两位门将最后都向他射了一轮。</p><p>“你还要来吗，马克？”西莱森抽离自己的性器后，问。“再折腾可能就超过极限了。”诺伊尔评价道。而拉基蒂奇身体是满足且有点倦怠的，心理是还没玩够的：“超过就超过吧！马克，你一定要把我，肏、坏、掉、哦。”躺在床上的他，略带慵懒地把双手一张，等着被再次拥入怀中。就是很期待啊，今天在场的四个人中最年轻的一位，能从他的同行身上学到什么东西。“你别欺负他太狠了。”荷兰人离去前如是说。有些事则不用讲的那么明白，总之留下来负责收尾的人，肯定是明日比赛里最空闲的一方。</p><p>因此，房间里只剩下特尔施特根和拉基蒂奇。</p><p>有人又把双手朝对方伸了伸。特尔施特根叹了口气：</p><p>“……对不起，伊万，我实在做不了你喜欢的那样。”</p><p>我只能保持着我喜欢的，我喜欢你的样子。因为只有这样我才能够确立（装作）：对你来说，我，是特别的。</p><p>他把心爱的人打横抱了起来，吻了吻额头，道：“走，我们去浴室里继续。”</p><p>水温用自己的手掌确认合适，他才擎着花洒往坐在浴缸里的伊万身上淋。其实没有那么多需要冲洗的痕迹：大部分的精液会被附身在伊万体内的魔物直接消化，最后西莱森的那些也是拿出来射在的股间。试图洗刷下去的大概是别的什么东西。一时间谁都没有说话，可能是泡澡的确解压，可能是温水熏到粉红的肤色魅惑了特尔施特根。</p><p>“你要是不抓紧，它就消失了哦。”拉基蒂奇打破了这沉默。</p><p>马克明白对方口中的它指哪里。他一下子就回想起自己方才进入时的——花穴泥泞不堪，抽插时甚至能带出别人的精液，别人的，可恶！但想到他自己也罪恶地贡献了一份让它更糟糕了的白浊，为此，很难不脸上一红。但他还是说：“没关系，我也很喜欢拥有你其它平常状态的时间。”</p><p>但这就太对不起你的下体了。拉基蒂奇撇撇嘴。“过来。”他不打算再商量了。</p><p>而特尔施特根就如同他们的第一次那样，无法拒绝。</p><p>恋人之间是怎么做爱的？他忍不住思考这个问题。如果以那些文艺作品作参考，他猜他应该表现得循序渐进。应该有很多爱语，但特尔施特根也清楚自己嘴笨——和伊万对比起来这是一定的，所以他干脆在他喜爱的地方留下亲吻。伊万的每一个地方他都喜欢，所以是很多很多亲吻。</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>把精液交给伊万的关头，他这样说。没有多余的一星半点修饰，这是世界上纯度最高的表白。出乎意料的是，他居然在高潮过后的恍惚之中听到了那人的回应：“我也爱你。”</p><p>基于多种多样的考虑，其实拉基蒂奇经常有意地不想给予这位纯情的追求者太多希冀。不过今天的多人性事可能真的越过了某种限制，因此他会放任心意流露。他甚至更清晰地重复了一遍：</p><p>“我也爱你，马克。”</p><p> </p><p>“作为你的朋友，伊万，我希望你不要感到愧疚，也不要妄自菲薄。你肯定也能看出来，马克他绝对绝对不是因为你有什么魅魔魔力而爱上你的。去和他在一起吧。”</p><p>本是靠在西莱森怀中的男人闻言支起身子，夸张地皱着眉头，道：“你这个发言内容真不像刚刚和我做完爱的样子。”</p><p>但荷兰人很平静，平静到拉基蒂奇无法打哈哈地把这个建议略过去。“我爱马克，这没错。”他说，“可你为什么觉得我愿意只爱他呢？”</p><p>西莱森倒也不是完全没想过伊万会这么说。“那可能还是我的想法太传统了，感觉爱情，终究是属于两个人的关系。”他坦言，“不管怎么说，如果未来有谁能赢取你全部的真心，那我希望那个人是马克。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“因为马克也是我的朋友。”</p><p>理由是如此的正当，以至于说出口后，两个人都笑了。“那你呢，贾斯帕？”金发中场手指点着荷兰人的嘴唇，“你难道没有一颗永远追求胜利的心吗？”</p><p>我当然有。西莱森想。但很遗憾，和你不一样，对一支球队来说，规矩不存在变通的空间，属于门将首发的位置永远只有那么一席。</p><p>所以我会提前告诉你这个决定：“我要离开啦，伊万。”</p><p>“考虑好了？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>-END-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写这文的时候我真的高强度思考人生。就这样吧。我好怂……我在雨中拉肖邦……QAQ（请有需要骂我的朋友别在评论区直接开炮就好 谢谢。<br/>总结下，文中三位门将拿的剧本分别是：新-身体上的最了解、森-心理上的最了解、狮-最爱花的人。<br/>而花拿的是：喜欢一个人好累，所以我决定喜欢十个。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>